Yasha
Yasha (ヤシャ, Yasha) is the deuteragonist and secondary playable character of Asura's Wrath, and a member of the Seven Deities and the brother of Durga, Asura's late wife. His Mantra Affinity is Melancholy Voiced by: Robin Atkin Downes The P Team Storyline The Wrath of the God of War Write the first section of your page here. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Yasha once out of Ares`s control fled and went back into solitude until this story. Where he teams up with the Miracle Elite, the B Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance and the Alpha Team He joins in act 3. Jack Bauer finds him and asks about the disco balls which he pretends he knows nothing about before joining up to help. Yasha helps with the heroes with the disco ball and then he helps save Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Suki, Slade and Anti Cosmo which they find the ancient treasure was powering. Yasha joins with Picard to find the treasure at the haunted house and alongside Jaeris, Zick, Raziel, Rogue and Night Crawkerdoes one of the six missions required.He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned.Twilight, Kid, Buffy, Yasha, Zhuge, Jaeris and Connor tag with Bender and Strange and give them a way open to get Mister Sinister while they save Anna and end up dealing with Cora who tries to kill Anna.Bender and the others find the aztec where Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella decide to go do it though Heloise wants to come along and they allow Suede, Jack Heloise and Kid help. They find Sari who reveals that she never had intentions to kill them and wants to stop them from stopping them. They though get thrown even further into the pyramids by Albert Wesker who stills need them for his and Loki's plan. Yasha joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Yasha and the others join with Heloise to fight a Lard Lad statue which was brought to life. Yasha works with Death the Kid and Makoto to kill Ares and then with Deimos and Asura against Loki. Allies: Asura, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Suki, Casper, Wendy the Little Witch, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Death the Kid, Stan, Wendy, Captain Picard, Sora, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung, Cruger, Zick, Starkiller, Raziel, Stacy, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Mr. Gold Enemies: Ares, Deus, Ares` alliance, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil Category:Characters hailing from the Asura's Wrath universe Category:Sibling Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:The Deathfecta Members Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Major Members of The League of Deathfecta Category:Anti Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Rivals Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Gods Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of the B Team Category:God Killers Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robin Atkin Downes